


Dorm Mates

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost like a red string of fate is involved when two individuals are assigned to randomly live together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorm Mates

The first time he ever saw Yosuke, they were in the process of moving into their dorm room. It was in an apartment-style building, and they each had a room to themselves with their own bathroom and such. They had both come from rather well-off families, so the higher up dorm room was invested in along with their college education.

Yosuke unlocked the door, walking into the semi-empty apartment aside from the numerous boxes already inside. He glanced around; taking note that the common room area was rather spacious, hell the whole damn apartment was spacious just for two people to be living in.

They had been randomly paired together, since both of them had left their hometowns to go to a different college. No friends came with them, and they were pretty much on their own aside from the financial help here and there.

The first time they spoke, it was strange, but not in terms of it being awkward.

“Hey, I’m Hanamura Yosuke.”

“Narukami Yu.”

They shook hands briefly, Yosuke smiling as he took in every part of his new roommate. Though the headphone-wearing individual was appearing to be completely fine, his hands were shaking a little as he let them fall back at his sides. Turning his attention to his own room, he threw his huge duffle bag down on the floor before heading back into the main area.

Steel grey eyes watched through the corner of a gaze as Yu was steadily unpacking some things for the kitchen. He still needed to finish putting his room together, but he was growing hungry and wanted to prepare some lunch soon.

As he started putting some pots and pans away in the cupboard below, he noticed the figure in white exiting the bedroom nearby. Taking note of the Assassin’s Creed logo on the back of his new roommate’s hoodie, he couldn’t help but to smile. At least he knew they had something in common.

“Need some help?”

Yosuke stopped just as his hand was about to reach for the doorknob. Looking over at the other person in the room, he could already sense the willingness and was more than appreciative.

“Ah well I wouldn’t mind it. Dragging all this from my car to the elevator is kind of a pain.”

“The perks of moving in.”

Yu smiled while walking over to the front door, letting his hand reach out to the top of the door just as Yosuke had already been in the process of sneaking through the doorway. They ended up close, brushing against one another slightly and they easily laughed it off while moving through the hallways.

_It was strange how comfortable they were with one another so quickly._

A month later, they had already gotten past the first week or so of awkwardness of living with someone new. The usual conversation, divulging of general information, and the first week of classes passed and let them start to become more than just mere roommates. They were becoming best friends too.

“The Templars are fucking whores.”

“I told you to hide in the haystack.”

“I did! But they just-ugh **WHY**?!”

Yosuke was raging at the TV as he tried not to sling the wireless controller across the room. It would’ve hit the flat screen on the other side of the living room, and neither of them wanted that. Well, Yosuke did a little, for now, just because he was so pissed off about dying again.

“Do you want me to try this part?”

Yu was leaning across from the side of the couch he had been lounging on. He set his text book down on the table, his free hand now moving to run over a fair-skin hand that was still clutching at the controller.

The touch was sudden, unexpected, and Yosuke blushed as he was trying to calm himself from his mini-rage moment. He stared down at how their hands were touching, and dropped the controller into the other’s grasp before setting his hands down into his lap.

“Watch me beat this in less than five minutes.”

“Man if you do so help me-“ Yosuke cut himself off as he was already sprawling across the couch, leaning absentmindedly closer as both their full attention was given to the TV.

Their legs were touching; Yu had his feet propped up on the table that was pulled a bit closer than it normally would’ve been. They were so caught up in the anticipation and high tension in the game that neither noticed when Yosuke slipped a little on the cushions, his knees now pressing completely against the side of a knee and an upper thigh.

The sound of the mission being completed successfully rang through the speakers a few minutes later. Yosuke yelled out, practically jumping onto the one who had now just dropped the controller on the floor after hitting the pause button. Being slightly assaulted, Yu let his hands reach up, gripping at the sides of a skinny frame to try and pry the other away to halt the playful antics. An obvious huff came from Yosuke, though he couldn’t help but to smile as he saw a grin show on Yu’s lips.

“It’s almost time for dinner.”

Yu let his hands slide down passing over a patch of skin that was visible from the way an orange shirt had gotten ruffled up from their playing around. He let the other lean back, falling into the cushions as he then swung forward off the couch and headed back into the kitchen.

Calming his blush, Yosuke let himself fling over the backside of the couch as he watched a skillet and another pot being pulled out onto the stove.

They had talked about a lot of things in the past month of living together, but the subject of girls, romance, and all that jazz had yet to be properly covered. Surely his roommate had already been asked out several times, the guy was freaking _amazing_. Yosuke had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from overthinking where that thought came from.

“So, any girls ask you out yet?”

“Not really. What about you?”

“Nah.” Yosuke slouched a little, letting his head lay on the top of the couch as he stared at the other’s movements. “I’m usually not someone girls go for.”

“Well most _girls_ are stupid.”

The comment was strange, but then again, in his mind there was a truth to that as well.

“I imagine you’d have tons of **_women_ ** lining up the block to date you though man.”

“Why’s that?” Yu had filled the pot with water, now letting it boil as he started cutting up some vegetables.

“You’ve got the entire package going.” The figure that had been lying on the couch jumped off the arm of it, now steadily walking over to the kitchen. “The great hair, the suave composure, and you can cook. Women _love_ not having to cook.”

With a roll of his eyes, Yu finished cutting a cucumber before taking a carrot and poking the other’s side.

“Whatever. You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

Yosuke leaned back against the counter, surveying as more vegetables were cut and then thrown into a mix of spices and oil in the skillet. It smelled amazing.

“I lack everything _including_ credit.”

Sighing lowly, Yu turned, staring at the other as he was still managing to look more than masculine while wearing a white full-body apron. More pros in his box.

“Don’t give me that look man. You know I’m right.”

“ **No**. You’re wrong.”

“How?”

“You just are.” Letting himself kick Yosuke’s leg in a playful manner, he then shook his head, a smile on his lips as he resumed his current task. “I’ll tell you how someday.”

“Ugggh my impatience is the worst thing about me.”

_It was strange how they had only met two months ago, but it felt like they had been best friends for years._

“Dude you’re trashed.”

The apartment lights were flicked on at around three in the morning one day in late October. They had been out drinking, celebrating the passing of mid-terms. It was great, but they both had had a bit more than they should’ve given the fact that they had class the next morning. Neither of them was probably going to be attending class at this rate.

“So are you.” Yu couldn’t help but to laugh lightly as they were half-leaning onto one another as they stumbled inside.

The door slammed shut, the taller figure leaning against the back of it as Yosuke was tugging at his orange scarf that was around his neck.

“We need water stat.”

“And painkillers.” Rubbing at his forehead a little, Yu was trying to fend off the idea of getting a headache any time soon. He was about to lean off the door to start heading to his bedroom when he tripped on the rug near the door, sliding slightly and bumping directly into Yosuke who had just turned around to try and help steady him.

They both failed at helping one another, both falling in a tangle of limbs onto the carpeted floor nearby.

“Ow, that didn’t go as planned.” Yosuke groaned as he felt a weight on top of him. Squinting, he could see grey hair. When the weight shifted, he saw grey eyes staring down at him.

“It looks like your clutz level is at an all-time high while you’re intoxicated.”

“You should’ve figured that out months ago.”

“True.”

Both of them remained unmoving. Perhaps it was the alcohol in their systems that was making them move slower than usual, or was holding off the realization process of the position they were in. Yu was hovering over the other, their bodies apart now far enough to not be touching, but still close enough to feel a faint smell of alcohol from their steady breathing.

Yu was smiling, letting his left hand support him on the floor as his right hand moved to brush a strand of brown hair from matching eyes. The touch was gentle and innocent enough. Yosuke probably wouldn’t of thought anything of it had he been sober, well, he might’ve gotten a _little_ embarrassed but he certainly wouldn’t be catching a quick glance at that smile, and seeing how those lips were parted just slightly now.

“Your hand is really warm.”

“I generally have warm hands.”

“I don’t.” Yosuke mumbled the reply as if having cold hands was one of the worst things ever. Which it was, especially when it came to…well he wasn’t going to dive into that topic right now.

“I can warm them up if you need me to.”

Those lips suddenly looked closer than before. Maybe it was the alcohol again, the effects kicking in and fucking up his senses. Yeah that had to be it. Maybe he suddenly felt a warm breath over his lips, because they were both just _that_ out of it, and maybe his roommate was just mistaking him for a girl. He’d had it happen before, not something that he’d ever admit to though.

The subtle brushing of lips became all too real though, and it was enough to shock Yosuke from his scattered senses during their intoxicated states of mind. However, it hardly lasted as the one above him slouched down, his forehead falling against the other’s shoulder as his breathing became slow.

“Yu? M-man are you okay?”

Yosuke couldn’t believe how calm his voice sounded despite what just _almost_ happened. Not really happened, so it didn’t count, but still. He could still feel his heart beating so fast. The soft sound of breathing near his ear showed that his friend simply passed out.

“Great. Passed out cold.”

The next morning, regardless of how much each of them denied remembering anything from the night before, they both did. Inwardly, they both argued with themselves that it would only make things weird to even bring up the incident, not to mention they were both drunk off their asses then so it was probably just an accident. Raging hormones, the stress-relief of being done with exams, and just overall sexual frustration.

They both pushed the thought in the back of their minds, letting the more important task of focusing on the next half of the semester and trying to keep their balanced dynamic in flow. It was also mainly the fact that neither of them were giving off that vibe of being, well _gay_ , so both had to assume the other was straight. Though they did seem to be close and not mind touching in ways that most of their previous guy friends never did. That’s just how close of a bond they had, and it didn’t seem to be changing even after the uncertain moment from that one night in October.

_It was strange how they were already living together, were already more than close, but were never really **together**._

“Wasn’t Kou going to help you with this?”

“Yeah he was, but he got busy and told me ‘your boyfriend can just help you instead’.”

Yosuke rolled his eyes just as Yu was smirking a little. They were lying on top of Yosuke’s bed, a few books and papers scattered around them as they were going over a 17-page paper that was due soon.

“Him and Daisuke are just jealous that we got paired with each other and we’re super cool and their roommates just suck.” With a flick of his pencil on the paper, Yosuke could feel grey eyes on him as he spoke.

“I don’t see why they didn’t just transfer to the other’s room.”

“Same.”

Moving his hand over, Yu grabbed the pencil out of the hand that had been holding it. He noticed the other look at him just as he began to write a few things on the pages in front of them.

“You need to change these two paragraphs here. The flow between topics is strange. I would suggest re-wording the last line here, then finding a similarity between them to list at the beginning here.”

Yosuke was trying to focus on what he was saying instead of just hearing how his voice was low, speaking so close to him, and in a way it was _so_ soothing. He’d always loved his roommate’s voice, and it was in instances that they were in close proximity that he clearly let himself enjoy every second of it.

“Ahem right, is uh, was the introduction okay?”

“Yeah that’s fine. Just make sure you spell-check too. I know how you like to fly through these assignments without properly looking over them.”

With a low huff, Yosuke bumped his shoulder against the one beside of him.

“Shut up man. Not all of us have the scholastic aptitude that you do.”

“Stop chasing girls and maybe you could get some more of your work done.”

Yu smirked in the way that made Yosuke’s heart flutter for some ungodly reason. The bed shifted as Yu rolled off it, walking closer to the door.

“Says the one who has the rumor mill going that you’re quite the player.”

For some reason, the words slipped out. It had been things he had heard through the grapevine, whether it be from Kou, random girls in class, or just passerby’s talking. He didn’t believe it to be true, because he knew the other had morals when it came to dating. But, that didn’t stop the small amount of worry from forming in him.

Looking back once more, Yu flashed him one last smirk before exiting the room.

“I’ll never tell.”

_It was strange how they would rather stay with each other than go home to their families over the holidays._

When Christmas rolled around, the month-long vacation left the two of them with the option of returning home. But, after they both had a long conversation in November, they had both decided to simply stay where they were. Neither of them had any special inclination for returning home, and they both knew their parents were usually far too busy with their own jobs to be able to see much of them anyways. There wasn’t a point in wasting money on such a trip that was probably going to be disappointing. They knew that staying together would be a much nicer way to spend their vacation.

“Please don’t tell me it’s a hand-made sweater.”

Yosuke was sitting at the foot of their blue Christmas tree on December 25th. The apartment was warm and cozy, candles lit to provide that Christmas cookie smell that corresponded well with the cookies that had just been hand-made by the fabulous cook in the household.

Wrapping paper was pulled away, tossed aside, and just as a box was ripped open, brown eyes joined in with the smile on a pair of lips.

“A new scarf?”

“I know how much you like wearing them. I figured I would get you a different shade of orange since you like the color so much, and you only have one scarf that is orange so.”

Yosuke couldn’t stop himself from moving up from the floor, running over to the couch where the other was casually sitting on it. His arms flung out, running around his neck as their bodies pressed together in a hug. They’d never properly hugged before, and it should’ve been weird for them since guys just didn’t normally do things like that. But the happiness was so vibrant in brown eyes. Yu let his own arms trace around the lithe body, their warmth joining as he could hear the muffled voice near his shoulder.

“Thank you. I-I really love it. Thanks partner.”

Yosuke would never tell that he cherished the scarf so much because no one had ever really given him a proper gift before. Sure, his parents would throw their money at him and get him electronics and what not. But it was materialistic. It was never something that held any symbolic meaning or had any special thought put behind it.

The fact that his roommate turned best friend in the fucking world had taken notice to things about him and what he might like, he had actually gone out of his way to make time for him, it really made his heart _feel_ that **_something_** that he had been starting to feel more strongly in the past few months.

“I was hoping you would.” Yu chuckled softly, their bodies withdrawing from one another as Yosuke let himself leaning away from the couch to stand up properly again. “And _partner_..?”

“Oh that, yeah I was thinking I could maybe call you that as a nickname. Since we always have each other’s backs, especially in the sense of gaming.”

“I like the sound of that.” Yu smiled genuinely as he kept repeating the word in his head.

Yosuke reached over beneath the tree, taking a smaller package and handing it over.

“I usually don’t give many gifts so uh, I hope mine doesn’t suck compared to yours.”

Shaking his head, Yu had a smile on his face still as he gradually removed the wrapping paper. A small, silver box was in his hands, and as he opened it he saw a gold pendant with a logo on it.

“I know you wear that one pin on your shirt collars, and I thought since we both drive a Mercedes Benz that it would be cool to wear it since it almost looks like the logo anyway. I’ve got one too.” Yosuke pulled his own pin from his side pocket, showing it to his friend, all the while hoping that the gift wasn’t super lame.

“I love it.”

Yu smiled even wider as he stood up from the couch, keeping in the pin in his hand as he ran his arms around the small frame for a second hug.

It was thoughtful, and it was something they could both share. It showed their friendship and everything about it. Just a simple pin, the smallest of gifts, it was enough to make them feel as if their bond was solidified.

_It was strange how in the 6 months that had passed since they met and had become best friends, so many things had changed but neither of them would acknowledge any of it no matter how close they were._

“You’re actually going to ask her out?”

“Well I mean, it’s getting really hard to be around her without it being weird. And every time a guy tries to ask her out I just go into crazy bitch mode and get all possessive and have to drag her away from them.”

“Yeah. You might need to get that under control.”

Yosuke was seated on his bed, back against the wall as he was on the phone with his high school friend Satonaka Chie. They had met back when they were freshmen, and had been best friends ever since she had confided in him that she was definitely into girls versus guys. More so one particular girl, her best friend Amagi Yukiko.

It had been a long-running issue ever since high school. They were both much younger then, still unsure of their developing feelings and large amounts of immaturity. But as they got older, they were able to understand themselves more and to realize who they were as people and what kind of qualities they wanted in a person. Yukiko was what Chie always wanted, almost desperately.

“She never minds when I do it, just because she’s told me ever since college started that she’s not interested in dating anyone yet until she feels comfortable with her academics. But I just, I really need to tell her the truth. I feel like I’m lying to her somehow.”

“Well you two are best friends. And you love her so, that definitely isn’t something you should keep hiding from her.”

“I know but how should I tell her? I can’t just bring it up in random conversation.”

“Make sure you’re alone for starters, maybe in your dorm room I guess.”

Yosuke felt like the silence on the other end was from the other taking mental notes.

“And uh, don’t be blunt about it. You’re going to have to explain yourself fully. Yukiko is good at listening so she should let you get everything out without overreacting.”

“Yeah. You’re right.”

“Just be like-“ The sound of the front door unlocking was heard. A jostling of keys followed after that along with the front door closing. Yosuke glanced at his bedroom door that was cracked a little, seeing a passing of grey for a split second. “We’ve known each other a long time, and I really like everything about you, no I mean, I _love_ everything about you. I love you.” Yosuke felt his heart racing as he was seeing a sudden flash of grey eyes in his mind. His words were false in this instance, but when he found his mind suddenly drifting to the one who just entered the apartment, he couldn’t help but to grow nervous as he spoke the words that were unconsciously true. “So will you be my girlfriend?”

“Wow Yosuke, I um…I doubt I can say it exactly like that but I’ll try.”

Yosuke was rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner as he slowly began to slide out from sitting in his bed. He started to head for the door, peeping his head out just as he saw grey walk past him and over to the front door again. The door was opened so fast and closed just as fast that he didn’t have any time to get a word in.

“Well I should get going; I have to meet up with her in an hour.”

“Yeah all right, good luck.”

“I’ll text you later.”

“Later.”

The conversation ended. Yosuke moved out into the living room, letting his body fall back onto the couch as he stared at the front door. It was strange how the other had just returned and left so quickly. Maybe he forgot something? No today was Friday so they both got out of class by two and were home by five at the latest.

He sat there, staring at all his surroundings. The apartment suddenly felt so big without his roommate in it. It made his thoughts start to creep to things that had been locked away for a while now. His brown eyes stared at the front door, never leaving it as he sat there for what felt like hours.

When the window nearby stopped showing the setting sun and turned to darkness, it _had_ been hours since he had taken a seat on the couch. Finally making a move from where he was sitting, Yosuke moved into his room, grabbing his phone from his desk to see if he had any missed calls or texts.

 **Nothing**. The time was already past eight, and he hadn’t heard from his roommate once since that morning. It didn’t make sense for him to be out so late since they had made plans to go out to get dinner and bring it back to have a gaming session that night.

Deciding to check up on him out of sheer worry that something might’ve happened, he began to type out a message, sending it seconds later and waiting for the sign that it had been delivered successfully.

Yosuke sat down in his desk chair, letting is slide back a little as he tried to relax and stop his thoughts from jumping to conclusions. He turned on his laptop, letting himself delve into the distraction of the internet for a while to kill time until he got a text back.

But nearly three hours later he still hadn’t received a thing.

He was staring at his phone, contemplating sending a second message. It wasn’t like his friend to ignore him, and usually he would reply within an hour’s time frame of getting a text. But he didn’t want to seem like a clingy friend either so he decided against it and let his hand reach for his wireless mouse again.

_It was strange what a misunderstanding can bring about._

**Six hours prior.**

Yu had just gotten out of his last lecture. He was eager to get home, to see his roommate/best friend, and to get a meal that he wouldn’t have to prepare for once. Granted, he loved cooking, but this week had been rather stressful in terms of the workload, so he was glad for the weekend off to be able to relax and enjoy the time with his favorite person.

His fingers already had the key to the front door hanging from his index finger. The door was quickly unlocked and he moved inside to lock it behind him. Upon entering, he could hear a voice from the bedroom nearby. It looked as if the other was already home. Deciding to drop his stuff off in his room before going to see him, he started to cross to the other side of the apartment to his own room.

The voice was so prominent though, and it was hard not to hear every word being said as he passed by.

“We’ve known each other a long time, and I really like everything about you, no I mean, I _love_ everything about you. I love you. So will you be my girlfriend?”

Yu heard it all. He body tensed as he suddenly stopped in mid-step. The sinking feeling in his gut made him grip at his keys, suddenly moving forward to his room with a speed that he normally never had given his usual lax demeanor, he threw his bag aside, tugging off his polo, grabbing a dark-grey button up from his closet and sliding it on.

After spraying a bit of cologne on, he was pulling on his black jacket, grabbing his keys, and walking out the front door again seconds later.

And that’s how the misunderstanding began.

This is how it unfolded.

Around midnight, the front door was swung open, sounds of giggles and laughs heard. Yosuke was sitting at his desk still, going from staring at his phone to staring at the computer screen. It was as he heard the sudden amount of noise that he got up to head to open his bedroom door.

He wanted to scream at his roommate. How could he just leave him to worry like that for hours on end? But when he heard a second voice, when he heard that second voice that was _feminine_ , he stopped before he reached to open the door.

“Narukami-kun-“

Yosuke could hear the voices becoming lower, but they picked up again as soon as the other bedroom was becoming occupied. The walls were thin, so Yosuke could hear pretty much every move and noise made.

Moving back to his desk chair, Yosuke resigned himself to hating life as he clutched at his wireless mouse so hard that his knuckle was white. He heard the soft moans starting up, the sounds of people moving onto the bed, the sounds of pleasure, the sounds of the bed hitting the wall.

All he could do was open his I-tunes, plug in his headphones, and try not to glare at the wall directly in front of him. The way his heart was clenching and his stomach had suddenly made him feel sick, he knew that the thoughts he had been dwelling on all night weren’t going to go away so easily. And what made it worse was the fact that he realized what he _truly_ felt when the screams from the other room were still heard even with his headphones blaring music.

Sleep didn’t come easy to Yosuke that night.

He had to lie in bed with his headphones drowning out the world around him. The entire night had been a nightmare. Nothing had gone as planned, and now everything that he knew before was completely fucked up. It made him angry, and left him hurt in so many ways he couldn’t even process enough energy to cry about it.

The sound of his phone cut through the music that was still playing against his ears the next morning. Sitting up, he looked to his clock to see it was already almost eleven. Sighing, he rolled out of bed, pushing away his headphones while praying he heard nothing else. Only silence was given to him, and he was more than grateful.

Picking up his phone, he noticed he had a text from Chie.

**Text Received From: Chie Satonaka**

_Hey! Just wanted to let you know that I told her last night, and well we’re like dating now and stuff. Long story. I’ll call you later. :D_

Though Yosuke felt like shit, he still was a little happy for his friend at least finding some solace in her long-term dilemma.

_That’s great, my night was shit. Long story. I’ll talk to you later._

The moment he threw his phone on his bed and ran his hands over his face, he felt completely out of it. After brushing his teeth, all he had to do was look at himself in the mirror to see the way his emotions were visible just by looking at him. Not to mention the lack of sleep didn’t help.

Deciding to try and venture to the kitchen for some caffeine, he threw his headphones aside as well. His prayers were answered once more as he opened his bedroom door to see no chaos in the apartment. Silence was still present, and he could only hope that maybe they left earlier to go get coffee or whatever the hell people do in those cheesy morning after moments.

Shuffling into the kitchen, he felt like the light from the window nearby was torture in itself, and he quickly turned his attention to the fridge. They had a stock pile of soda whether it be from Coke to Sprite to Mt. Dew. Deciding he needed a lot of caffeine and a huge pick me up, he reached for the Mt. Dew. Maybe a sugar rush would help out his sour mood.

He doubted it though. After last night, his mood was ruined completely for god knows how long. He didn’t even think he’d be able to look at the guy the same again.

It wasn’t like he had any reason to be mad, but he _was_. They had always joked about getting a girl or girls or whatever. But neither of them ever had. In the 6 months they had been living together, they had always only been with each other or with the few common friends they had from class.

Leaning back against the counter, Yosuke opened the can and was chugging the contents rather quickly. His mouth felt way too dry, and the sugary liquid was a nice touch.

His thoughts continued further. So he was mad when he shouldn’t be. They had become best friends, if he had to guess, maybe it was just the idea of some woman intervening and fucking up the first real friendship he ever had with a guy. The first time he ever felt like he could trust someone so much, the first time he ever felt like he could spend all day and night of every day with that person and never grow tired of them. Those thoughts alone scared Yosuke, and he groaned while chugging the rest of the Mt. Dew before tossing the can in the trashcan nearby.

Still feeling thirsty, he was about to lean off the counter to grab a second soda from the fridge but the sound of a door opening nearby made him freeze where he stood.

A slightly disheveled Yu appeared moments later. A grey-night shirt hung from his chest along with the usual sweat pants. He merely glanced at the other occupant in the kitchen before going over to the pantry to pull out what he needed to make some coffee.

Yosuke felt his annoyance and anger reach dangerous levels with the mere glance that he had been given. Not a simple ‘ _good morning_ ’ or ‘ _I’m sorry I made you worry last night_ ’ or ‘ _I’m sorry for being such a complete and utter asshole for bringing a girl home and fucking her so loud that you heard every_ -‘ Yosuke stopped himself as he felt his hand gripping at the bottom of his shirt.

“Nice to see you’re alive and well.”

The sarcasm was clearly dripping off every word that Yosuke spoke. And it only got worse as grey eyes wouldn’t even look over at him as they were now peering into the fridge.

“Same to you.”

“You know, you could’ve at least texted me to tell me you wanted to cancel our plans last night. Didn’t have to be a dick about it and just ditch me.”

Yu pulled out some creamer as he turned on the coffee maker. His appearance was entirely calm as he started filling the coffee pot with water.

“I’ll remember that for next time.”

“So you’re already planning on ditching me again?”

“Is it really that important?”

“Yes it fucking is.”

Yosuke spoke so low, with such anger, that it sounded almost dangerous. It wasn’t like him at all to use such a tone.

“Did you enjoy your little fuck fest too?”

“I might’ve.”

“I could hear every last moment of it you know. Thanks for that.”

“Anytime.”

Yosuke lost what little grip he had on his self-control.

“How the fuck could you do that? Like seriously? I mean, you could’ve told me or just warned me or something!”

Yu suddenly stopped. He had his hands on the counter, his eyes cast down at the surface of where his hands lay. The words sunk in, and he finally started to reveal what he was really feeling too.

“I could say the same thing to you.”

“What?!”

“I heard you yesterday. You told me girls don’t usually go for you, but you sounded like you were getting one easily enough.”

“ ** _W-What_**?”

“You _love_ her, whoever she is. That’s what you said.”

Yosuke was speechless. He fixed his mouth to reply but he couldn’t even find any words to begin to cover the huge misunderstanding that was playing out between them.

“I was talking to my friend Chie.”

The explanation started. It was slow, mostly because Yosuke was still trying to find the right words given how shocked he was. “I’ve mentioned her before, my best friend from high school. She’s a lesbian-she likes _girls_.”

The figure staring at the counter started to grip slightly at the surface of it.

“She was talking to me about asking out her best friend Yukiko, because she’s been in love with her for years.” Yosuke stared at the other, seeing the obvious change from him being a sarcastic cunt to looking like he might explode at any moment. “I was helping her with what to say.”

The silence that filled the kitchen after the last bit of the explanation was stated was alarming.

“Just don’t worry about it man, I’ll see you later.”

Yosuke turned away, finally leaning off the counter as he could hardly even bring himself to speak after that. It took all he had to say that last line of conversation. His throat felt way too dry again, and his eyes were fighting back the few tears that were threatening to fall.

Moving from his unmoving stance, Yu leaned off the counter, moving across the kitchen fast enough to catch the other before he left. Yosuke was caught leaning back against the counter again, his friend keeping him trapped as his hands lay on the counter beside both sides of his body.

The moment steel grey eyes looked at brown, the tears fell.

“How could you do that? I mean why, I don’t even know what I’m saying; I just don’t see how you could do something so fucked up like that?!”

“It was fucked up and I’m sorry, but I thought I had lost you.”

“ _W_ - _What_ …?”

Yosuke’s eyes went wide as tears could be felt falling down his cheeks. Yu moved his right hand up, letting it run into a mass of brown hair as he tried to find the right words. He could only come up with the same ones though, they were repeating in his mind over and over, and so he finally gave a voice to them.

“I love you Yosuke. **_I love you_** -“

The fingers that had been in brown hair gripped, tugging the other’s face forward as their mouths met in a passionate kiss. Yosuke closed his eyes, more tears falling as he heard the words, the ones that he had been feeling in his heart but he couldn’t face it before. His hands reached, gripping at the grey shirt as he tilted his head in to press back fully into the kiss.

It grew deeper in that instant, their mouths opening to let their tongues trace together. Yu pressed forward, his body meeting the smaller frame in a perfect alignment. They could feel the overwhelming desire kicking in. The attraction had been there for months, but it had remained hidden for just as long.

Yu ran his free hand down, pushing underneath the white t-shirt to feel the warmth of the other’s skin. His fingers ran further up, running over the top portion of his chest which made Yosuke moan subtly in how their lips were interlocked.

Yosuke wanted to be closer, to be able to feel everything about the person he had grown to care so much about. They pulled apart, breathing uneasily as they stared at one another.

“Bedroom?”

“Yes.”

Yu’s question was answered without hesitation, and they were moving over to Yosuke’s room since he was definitely not going into his friend’s room until those sheets were burned and a new comforter set was bought.

Once they were past the doorway, Yu ran his hands back up, running to the face that had dried tears present. His fingertips brushed any remaining droplets away, letting himself delve into another rough kiss that contained far too many emotions. It had all been steadily building up over a 6-month time frame, and now it was all going to come crashing together in sheer bliss.

Yosuke bumped back against the side of his bed, the other leading him to lie back onto it as their making-out only grew more heated once they were lying horizontally. Yu traced his hand back underneath the white t-shirt again, letting his hips drag down against another pair. The grinding made Yosuke moan in surprise, his own hips pushing up to rub back for a rougher friction.

Yu let his tongue trace over a lower lip, his mouth forming a kiss onto it before brushing his lips down over a cheek, steadily letting himself work his way down to the neck that was appetizing to him. He placed one kiss, then a bite, a soft suck as well, then a second bite, one that was sure to leave a mark. It was a mark he wanted to leave, one that left him wanting to mark every part of his best friend, one that made him want to make him his own and no one else’s- ** _ever_**.

“I hope you weren’t as into it with her as you are right now.” Yosuke had his lips parted, moans breathing out now and again as he gasped from every bite made on his neck.

“Trust me I wasn’t.” Yu sucked on the skin between his lips hard. When he withdrew, he was more than happy with the mark that was made. Shifting his lips up, he let his right hand push stray locks of brown hair away, letting his tongue swipe over an earlobe as he spoke in a low whisper. “I thought about you the entire time.”

Yosuke felt his face go hot as he squirmed a bit from the sensation near his ear. The touch at his nipples made him gasp again though, and he felt himself growing extremely hard. The thought that he was thought of during that made it okay somehow even if it still wasn’t okay, but it _was_ okay. And _oh god_ the hand that was pushing into his pants was more than enough to make him moan out the name of the person he had been thinking about non-stop.

“Yu…mmm-“

“I thought about the noises you would make, and how you would say my name.”

Grey eyes stared down to see every way a moan was made and concentrated on every gasp and utterance of his name as he palmed over the erection in his grasp. His fingers traced at the tip, sliding down over the entire length of it.

“I thought about how I would give anything to have you.”

Yu leaned his head down closer, letting their foreheads touch as he could feel every heavy breath and moan passing over his lips. The feeling of the other starting to buck against his touch made him grip harder, running his hand over that hardness faster. Tilting his lips down, he spoke against ones that were parted as if waiting for him. Yosuke stared at him, almost silently pleading for more.

“ _To make you mine_.”

“I am yours.” Yosuke was barely able to breathe out the words as their lips made contact for a soft kiss. They lingered closely still, his thoughts shutting down from the pleasure that was shuddering through his body. “I want you so bad, I have for so long.” Yosuke spoke so softly, the words so truthful that it made the one who heard them feel that desire grow ten times as much in that instant.

The lonely nights of having to do things of intimacy without the one you truly wanted, it had been difficult especially with the person in the room right beside of you. He’d stared at the wall so many times, always envisioning the same person in his forbidden thoughts. Every time it left him aching for more, to just feel and touch and kiss and _be_ with that one person.

Every lingering touch had a hidden meaning behind it. Every passing glance, every close stare.

Their clothes were gradually discarded. Soft kisses planted on new areas of skin that were revealed to one another. Hands traced, exploring every part of their bodies. The warmth was felt between them as they locked in a rough kiss, their bare erections rubbing over one another as their moans enveloped in each other’s mouths.

Yu managed to slip three fingers into the other’s mouth during a small breathing session. He watched the way he sucked on every digit; his hands almost trembling from the anticipation and utter need to feel all of him. With them coated more than enough, Yu had to force himself to pull his fingers away from that all-too-tempting mouth.

Yosuke squirmed again, a slight discomfort from fingers moving inside of him. He grew used to it, and even started to enjoy it as he felt a fingertip brush over something that made him shudder. The pleasure shot through him, making him start to push himself over the fingers that were preparing him for more.

“Please- _partner_ …”

The uttering of **that** word made Yu stop. He pulled his fingers away, barely managing to grab lotion from the bedside table to run over his dick. The need was too great, and he couldn’t even be bothered to close the lotion properly before he grabbed the other’s hips to tug him closer. Their bodies aligned together, letting himself slowly start to push into a tightness that he groaned with just the first few inches pushing in.

Yosuke felt strange, adjusting to the size and newness of it all. His hands moved around the other’s neck, hands drifting to place themselves along the other’s back. It was as he felt the movement inside of him shifting to withdraw that he inhaled, and the sudden push back inside made him exhale in a gasp.

The gasps slowly shifted to moans, their eyes staring constantly at one another as every new thrust was made. Yu wanted to make the one he had grown to love feel every moment of ecstasy; he wanted to make him understand just how deeply he felt for him.

“Can you, feel me?”

Yosuke gripped harshly at the back where his fingers lie. He moaned uneasily, seeing how their faces were now lingering close together again. The thrusts were becoming rougher, the friction greater, and the pleasure was tracing through his entire body.

“Yes, I feel _all_ of you.”

The hidden meaning behind their phrases was clear, and another moan was cut off as their lips melded together in a passionate kiss that joined in the way their hips were pushing together. Yu ran his right hand up, moving down near their stomachs to grasp onto the erection that he had been holding earlier. The touch was just as rough as his thrusts, and it took no time for Yosuke to be writhing underneath of him, the kisses being broken with his uneasy moans.

“I’m almost…” Yosuke hardly muttered the words as he was caught between yelling slightly in pleasure now, the feeling of his legs being pushed apart more as the hardness that was in him pushed deeply every time. It was so filling, so hot, and so amazing that it had him erratic. Never before had he experienced something so passionate with another person, something so _real_.

“Do you want me to…?”

“Yes, inside.”

Yu was breathing almost raggedly now, his voice low as he was moaning from the way their bodies were fitting so effortlessly together. The sight of the one below him added to it, and he couldn’t help but to think how hot, sexy, and perfect he was. It made him thrust harder, his hand moving in faster strokes over the dick in his hand as pre-cum was dripping all onto his fingers.

“Yu…I, ah- ** _Yu_**!”

The moment he felt a pulsation begin, and the body underneath him trembling, he used what remaining strength he had, letting himself hold back long enough to hear the cries of pleasure filling the entire room. The sight of brown eyes staring up at him the entire time, every second of that release, every moan being made, knowing it was all for him, it made Yu lose his grip and he pushed in deeply to let his own cum start to fill the tightness he was sheathed in.

“ ** _Yosuke_** …”

Yu tilted his head down, capturing the other’s mouth as it was still breathing out rough moans. They kissed longingly, both riding out their releases as they moaned into each other’s mouths. Their bodies were exhausted, but they still stayed close to one another even after.

The afterglow seemed to last forever, because even two hours later they were still completely wrapped up in one another while sitting on the couch.

“Do you remember how I told you once that you don’t give yourself enough credit?” Yu had his arms around the body in front of them as they were positioned against the central portion of the couch.

“Oh yeah I think so.”

“Do you remember how I told you I would tell you how someday?”

Yosuke nodded while turning in his arms a little to be able to look up at him.

“You don’t get yourself enough credit, because even if you don’t see all the good qualities about yourself, someone will.” Yu lifted a hand; letting is run onto a fair-skin cheek close to him. “I see everything about you, all the good, bad, and perfect things about you. I love every part of you Yosuke. You understand me and you make me laugh like no one else ever has. You’ve made me enjoy life more, you’ve made me be able to open up to another person completely, and even if you don’t want to believe it, you had me falling for you not even a month after we moved in together.”

Yosuke leaned into the touch, feeling like he might cry but he held it back as best he could since he didn’t want to ruin the moment by getting all teary-eyed.

“I…thank you.” It took a moment for him to even be able to think of how to start a reply to something that he had been longing to hear ever since he had come to understand the concept of love. “You came here and completely changed my life.” Yosuke breathed in slightly in order to keep his voice steady. “Before this, I was usually alone. I had to act a certain way just to get people to like me, and I thought it was just going to be the same bullshit here but…the second I saw you I just felt like I didn’t have to do that. I felt so comfortable with you from day one, and I got so scared that you would get tired of me and I would lose you since you had become my best friend. Seriously, you did. I just, I don’t want you to ever look at me the way that you look at me every time we’re really smiling and really happy together. Because it’s like that every day, all the time, and I-Yu I love you so much.”

They both leaned in at the same time, a mutual kiss and understanding as they had completely fallen for each other. Nothing could change that, no matter the circumstance they silently vowed to never lose one another. When they slowly withdrew, Yu half-smirked as he stared at brown eyes.

“Well, at least now we know what it’ll be like to live with each other after we finish college.”

Yosuke slapped the other’s arm as he was then tackled back onto the couch to begin a playful war that only turned into endless kissing for the rest of the day.

_It was strange how they met, but it was amazing how they created perfection from something so simple._

_~ fin._


End file.
